


A Queen Protects Her King

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: A mission goes awry and, as always, Colt is damn lucky Ellie’s there to save the day.





	A Queen Protects Her King

Logan opened his mouth then closed it with a sigh, running his hands through his hair with a sigh. “I wouldn’t ask if it weren’t important.”  The base thundered from the club next to them, vibrations running up her spine. It was already giving her a headache.

Ellie already knew it was important. He and Toby both looked pale and worried, more scared than she had ever seen them. In turn, that scared her. “We’re supposed to be having girls’ night.”

“Well, now it’s work night.” Logan shrugged, pacing in the dim light of the alley way. “I don’t know what else to do. The earpieces aren’t working. Maybe he’s in the basement?”

“I just don’t understand.” Ellie turned to look at Mona, her face hidden in the shadows. They were supposed to be having a fun night, Mona agreeing to take her and Ximena to Hyrieus for a night of dancing and blowing off steam. Apparently, the boys had other plans. “Why not Mona? She is much better suited for this.”

“They know what we all look like, all of us. Except for you.” Toby was wringing his hands in front of him. 

“How do you know that?” 

“Kaneko said as much on the phone. Ellie, he was panicked, panicked. I’ve never heard him like that! You know how he is.” Logan rubbed his temple. “He’s still an hour away, he’s not gonna make it in time.”

“But…but…Logan, you hate him.”

“That doesn’t mean I want him dead!” He breathed out, words harsh between his teeth, eyes blazing.

Ellie froze, stomach dropping. “You think they’ll kill him?” .

“I  _know_ they’ll kill him if we don’t get him out of there.” Logan eyes were serious, deadly serious. Ellie could feel the color draining from her face as she looked at them all in turn. She was met with only frowns. The walls of the alleyway began to in on her as she tried to force air into her lungs; she blinked, a few times, willing her body to stay upright.

“I’ll be in your ear, ok?” Logan handed an earpiece to her. ”I’ll give Mona the other piece as well.”

Mona nodded and clasped her arm. “We got you.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“We don’t really have a choice, do we? I have the blue prints. Toby and Ximena, can you guys come up with a distraction? Something big in case we need to run.” Logan turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders, the comforting gesture insufficient to warm the chill in her bones. “The plan is simple. Get in, get Colt, get out. You got it?”

She took a deep breath and nodded, stuffing her hands in her pockets so he couldn’t see them shake. Get in, get Colt, don’t die, get out. She got it.

~~~~~

“What now?” The room was loud and chaotic, barely clothed partiers jumping and gyrating en masse on the huge dance floor in front of her, lasers shooting across the ceiling in a dizzying array. A few months ago, she wouldn’t have known places like this existed outside of movies, being so far removed from this scene. But now? Not only was she in this world, she had the life-or-death responsibility of getting Colt out of here in one piece. If the lights weren’t enough bring her close to vomitting, the circumstances and stakes of this night definitely were.

“Ok, do you see the kitchen? To the left of the bar, back wall?” It was hard to hear Logan over the drunken shrieking and Rihanna echoing around the room; she covered her ear with her fingers to dampen the revelry around her.

Her gaze trailed around the room, through the crowd and lights. “Yep, I see it.”

“Ok. We think they are in the basement and the only way down is through the kitchen. Go in and it looks like the door should be on your left, past a walk-in freezer.”

“You want me to just sneak into the kitchen?”

“Do you have a better idea?”

Ellie watched a small girl balance an impossibly heavy tray of drinks on her shoulder. She moved around the crowd easily, sidestepping the drunks before arriving at a high-top table and handing out martinis. “You know, I think I do. Is there an employee break room on those blueprints?”

~~~~~

It was easy enough to get into the break room, following the directions that Mona fed into her ear, keeping her head down as she edged through the club. She was able to find the uniforms, skimpy as hell, but stashed in an open locker. She was even able to find one that fit and put it on. Fortunately, she fit right in with the clubbers and staff and pounding music and blinding strobe lights. Unfortunately, she looked like a stripper. She studied herself in the mirror, trembling fingers trying to pull the wisp of a shirt both down and up at the same time.

She shook her head.  _This would have to do_. She headed out towards the dance floor, spinning past dancers and edging into kitchen. Her disguise seemed to be working, the other staff members barely paying her any mind as she walked though the din, eyes darting back-and-forth, shoulders tense. She had just made it to the freezer, mere steps from the basement door, when a harsh voice stopped her in her tracks.

“If you’re going down there, you better help me with these.” Ellie spun to see a waitress next to a full tray of drinks, stiletto heel tapping a harried beat against the floor.

“Umm….ok.” The girl barely gave her a glace as she lifted the tray onto her shoulder with the fluid movements of a pro. Ellie took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves. “Just so you know, it’s my first day.”

“Urgh.” The girl groaned, eyes rolling to the back of her head. “Of course it is. I’m Ginger and here are the rules: Downstairs? Anything goes. Anything to keep them happy. I don’t care if they want you to strip naked and drizzle chocolate sauce all over your whooha, you do it.”

“Wait, what-”

Ginger continued, barely sparing Ellie a glance. “Also, you keep your mouth shut. Hear no evil, see no evil, all that shit. You wanna get paid? You need a quiet lip. I’ll carry the drinks, you take the lighter, don’t fuck it up.”

With a huff, she opened the door and descend into darkness; Ellie could only follow, praying that Logan was right and she was heading in the right direction, not a underworld portal guaranteeing either her doom or chocolate sauce in inappropriate locations.

Carefully, she shut the door behind her and crept down the stairs, eyes on her feet so she wouldn’t fall in the obscene heels she swiped. Ellie was slightly envious; the full tray of drinks, a mix of martinis, shots, and glasses full of dark liquid, barely swayed as Ginger floated down the stairs. It was definitely better for everyone that Ellie could focus on walking, one foot in front of the other. It was all she could do to keep the dread in the pit of her stomach at bay.

The air was stale as she descended, the music dimming, base barely filtering though the walls. It smelled of booze and smoke, old smoke, the kind that seeps into walls over decades of illicit activities. Ellie shivered despite herself. It was dark, foreboding; this room had seen its fair share of secrets and lies.

When her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she had to bite her lip to keep the gasp in. There were four people sitting around a low table, sleek couches and plush chairs pulled together to facilitate a subdued conversation, voices quiet, so low Ellie couldn’t make out a word. And, thank God, Colt was indeed there, sitting on the couch furthest from her, long limbs splayed out, showcasing the confidence that drove her crazy when they first met. He was in a suit, sharp lines perfectly fitting the definition of his chest, arm curled over the back of the couch as he spoke to someone next to him. She could feel her shoulders relax just seeing him alive and well, knowing he was mere steps away.

She took a deep breath and willed her feet to follow Ginger; all she wanted to do was sprint across the room, grab Colt’s hand, and pull him out of here as fast as she could. He hadn’t noticed her yet, intent on the conversation, eyes tracking the man next to him. Now that she looked around, everyone was in a suit and everyone seemed dangerous, hard eyes, tense posture. Crap, she did not want to be here.

Ginger wordlessly held out the tray, indicating with her head where the drinks were going. Martini here, shot there. Finally, a dark amber liquor, on the rocks, and Ginger inclined her head towards Colt.

He turned his head as she approached; she could pinpoint the exact moment he realized it was her. His eyes widened as they met hers, a quick awkward cough escaping his lips, followed by a sweep of his head where he took in the look on her face, her outfit, the drink in her hands. Quickly, so quickly she hoped everyone else missed it, he schooled his face back into an neutral expression, trying to hide the recognition that flashed over his features. However, his eyes were still trained on her as she slid the glass in front of him, watching his jaw work as he swallowed, eyes following her every move.

“Thank you.“ 

She only smiled back, a quick quirk of her eyebrows. How was she going to be able to talk to him here?

One of the men laughed, low and dangerous, to her right. “I’ve never known you to take an interest in our other offerings before, boy.”

Colt’s eyes narrowed, slightly; Ellie only saw it because they still hadn’t broken eye contact, were still staring at each other. Now that she was here, in front of him, the butterflies in her stomach were for a completely different reason. Her fear was fading into the back of her mind, supplanted by heat in Colt’s eyes, arcing through the room and settling in her spine.

“Maybe your offerings were never interesting until now.” His voice was rough, a tone she was familiar with after long nights of little sleep. His eyes traced down, looking again at the outfit, what it covered and what it didn’t, gaze a slow meander back up. All the air had left the room, left her lungs; she was drowning in his eyes, boring into hers, all hunger and danger and desire.

She slowly raised her hand to flick the lighter, trying to break his spell on her, to bring her focus to the mission at hand. “Anyone need a light?”

She went around the room, carefully sliding around couches and legs, flicking the lighter for the pair with cigarettes hanging out if their mouths. She meant to pay attention, to study their faces to remember for later, just in case. However, she couldn’t stop sneaking glances at Colt, watching him through her lashes, watching him watch her.

He reached toward the table. “I’ll take a light.”

She had to bite her tongue to stop the ‘y _ou don’t even smoke’_  from slipping out. His eyes never left hers as he slid the cigarette from the pack, placing it between his lips with an quick incline of this head. Her stomach dipped.

She was aware of the eyes on her, everyone in the room watching the sway of her hips and tilt of her head as she sauntered over to him, stopping so close that she fit in between his splayed legs, looking down, taking in the long lines, graceful form, gathering her courage.

Slowly, she dropped down, sliding into his lap as his eyes widened, darkened. Her skirt was hitching up, dangerously high, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as their hips met and Colt placed his palm on her bare thigh. She leaned forward, even further, feeling his soft exhale against her ear as their chests met and she slid her cheek next to his.

Once there was no space between them, body lighting up where they were touching, she spoke, barely a breath, as softly as she could. “We have to leave. Now.”

Then she pulled back, still in his lap, still connected hip-to-hip, cheek sliding back against his, a slow brush of skin-on-skin, to deliver the ghost of a kiss to the corner of his lip. He gave no indication that he heard or understood the message and just stared at her, eyes smoldering, hand still edging higher and higher up her thigh. She flicked the lighter, holding the flame to the end of the cigarette as he slowly inhaled.

Carefully, she stood, disappointed when she had to back away, nerves still tingling where they had touched. But, she couldn’t resist one last caress, one last curve of her hand down his jaw line, his chin, as she pulled away, keeping his eyes on hers as she turned.

Before she went up the stairs, she paused, turning her head to look, flashing a coy smile when their eyes met again.

Not that she needed to check. His eyes hadn’t left hers since he saw her.

~~~~~

“They want to see you again.“

“Hmmm…?” Ginger came up the stairs behind her. Ellie was scoping out the kitchen, trying to figure out the quickest way out. 

“Apparently, you caught the eye of a VIP.” Ginger rolled her eyes. “Private room. This way.”

Ginger led her out the kitchen’s back door, down another corridor, another set of stairs. The maze of this place was confusing; thank God Logan had the blueprints to this place. Ellie had doubts about her ability to get them out safely by herself.

Another corridor and turn of a door knob. Ginger held open the door for her, ushering her in, closing it with a click behind her before her eyes had a chance to adjust.

It was dim in here, smaller than the other room but the feel was the same, dark and dangerous. There was a single chandelier bouncing flickering light across the furniture and, standing across the room, facing away, was a dark silhouette.

She heart leapt to her throat. She would know that figure anywhere. “Oh my God, you-”

Colt whirled around and caught her eye, the small shake of the head making her pause. Before she could speak, he strode forward. “I’m Colt.”

“Colt, I’m-” The look in his eyes made her stop. She followed his gaze around the room before it clicked. “Uhhh…I’m new?”

His eyes sparkled and he took a step closer, predatory. “Is it your first day?”

“Yeah…” She bit her lip. “What were you doing in there?”

Colt’s grinn widened. “Business.” Another step closer so he could trail a hand down her arm. “But now could be the pleasure part of the evening?”

Before she could respond, he came even closer, ducking his head to speak in her ear. “Shhh….room’s bugged.”

“Pleasure part of the evening?” She whispered, unable to keep the smile from her voice. “Dear God, that was an awful line.” She could feel Colt smile against her lips and then they were kissing, the taste of smoke and booze sliding onto her tongue, his hands finding their way into her hair. 

She didn’t know if she could pull this off but kissing Colt? Convincingly act like all she wanted to do was fall into his arms and his bed, act like his touch caused sparks over her skin and lightning up her spine, act like her body craved to be twined with him in every way possible? That was no problem at all.

He pulled back to take her hand. “Come here.” He led her through the room, opening the door on the far side to pull her in. It was a bathroom, marble and white gleaming, a stark contrast to the dark rooms she had been in.

“Cigarettes are gross, you know?”

He turned to her with a wicked grin. “Not when you’re the one lighting them.”

Colt let go of her hand to shut the door and turn on the bathtub, as strong as it would go, water thundering out to echo around the tiles.

“Ok, now we can talk.” He turned, eyes flashing as he took her in. “What are you doing here?”

“Your cover’s blown. We need to leave. Now.” She fiddled with the plastic in her ear. “Logan? Mona? You guys there?” She could only hear static, maybe a snippet of someone talking; she couldn’t make it out.

“What do you mean?”

“Your dad called Logan, in a panic. They know who you all are, have photos, everything. They know everybody except for me.” She stepped closer, eyes boring into hers. “They’re gonna kill you if we don’t get out.”

He breathed out, a long exhale. “I can’t leave yet. I don’t have what I need.”

“Colt!” Still only static in her ear. “You’re never gonna get it, whatever it is, if you’re dead.” Her voice wavered at the end, not coming out as convincingly as she hoped. She forced a breath through her nose. “We have to leave. Now.”

“Ellie…”

“Logan tried to get you on your earpiece but he couldn’t get through. I’m only getting static.”

“Whoops.” He shrugged, completely unconcerned and unapologetic. “I tossed it when I got here.” 

“What?”

“I didn’t exactly want him droning in my ear all night. Besides, not all of us can hide it behind long hair.”

She groaned, shoulders falling. “Then what was your plan?”

“Same as it is now. I need five more minutes, that’s all, I swear.” He took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Then what?”

“Meet me at the back door of the kitchen. Just five minutes. That’s all I need.”

“Colt…” She could only glare at him. “I swear to God…”

She trailed off at his tight smile as he pulled her close. He winked and ducked his head, lips finding where her neck and shoulder met, suction and teeth making her moan. She squeezed his hand, nails digging semicircle indents into his skin as she hovered right on the precipice between pleasure and pain. All too soon, he pulled back, examining the mark his mouth had left. She struggled to catch her breath.

“What are you doing?”

“We’ve been in here for a while.” He threaded his hands through her hair, mussing the strands and shaking them out as she looked at him. “We’ve got to sell it.”

She glanced in the mirror and saw the mess atop her head, familiar now after long nights spent in his bed, the mark on her neck distinctly reddening, where the memory of his mouth still lingered. She did look debauched.

He was impossibly smug, looking at his handiwork, and she surged forward, catching his lips in hers. Her hands flew to his hair, twirling the strands in her fingers haphazardly while her teeth found his lower lip. Next up were his clothes; she ached to pull them all off, make a mess of him the right way, so that there would be no doubt what they spent their time doing in the privacy of this bathroom, where the steam rising to match the heat in her stomach. However, this would have to do. She grabbed the fabric in her hands, pulling and twisting, unbuttoning the suit jacket, loosening the tie, sliding half of his button down shirt out of his pants and popping a few buttons. All the while, her lips never left his.

When he moaned, deep in his throat as her teeth caught his upper lip, she pulled back to survey her own work. Cheeks red, lips chapped and swollen, clothes wrinkled so badly that it was immediately noticeable? “There. Now you’re selling it.”

He only stared, eyes dazed as she turned to leave. Right when she reached the door, she felt a hand on her hip. Without warning, he spun her, pushing her up against the door, soft thud as her back hit the wood. He leaned into her so their lips and hips met, again. But this? This wasn’t to sell anything. This was just for them, for her to feel his hands curling around her waist as his lips battled with hers, for him to grind his hips into hers as the friction made them both moan.

She had to gasp when he pulled away with a whispered, “Five minutes.” It hung in the air between them as he backed away to turn the knob on the bathtub. Even the silence was loud in the bathroom as she caught his eye and took a deep breath. 

Here, they had the illusion of safety, a space where it was just the two of them. Once they opened the door, it was back into the wolf’s den, with no guarantee they would ever emerge.

One more calming breath, a nod, and then she opened the door.

~~~~~

It was easy to duck away from Ginger, claiming that she needed a few minutes; Ginger’s sly smile confirming that the subterfuge was successful. She crept into the hall behind the kitchen, fingers fiddling with the ear piece. “Mona? Logan? You there?”

“Ellie, what’s happening?” Logan’s voice was fading in and out, static overtaking some of his syllables, but he was there.

“Thank God.”

“We couldn’t hear you. I was scared we lost you.”

“I know, I was in the basement.” She looked up and down the hall, goosebumps forming up and down her arms. Were they due to the chill? Her nerves? Who knew? “Listen, I found Colt. We are gonna get out of here in five minutes.” She spoke quickly, not certain how long she could count on being alone.

“What about right now?”

“He said he needed to get something, something important. He is going to meet me behind the kitchen and we’re gonna make a run for it.” She gnawed on her thumbnail, her nervous tic blooming to life while all alone, hallway becoming more menacing by the second. “How is that distraction looking?”

“I’ll check. Five minutes you said?”

“Yeah, prolly less now.” She rubbed her hands on her arms. It was freezing back here, in this dingy hallway, where dangers hid in every shadow. Where was Colt?

“Ok, I’ll check on Ximena and Toby, Let me know when he gets there.”

“Ok.” 

She leaned against the wall. The base was still audible but quieter here; unfortunately, that meant she could hear her own thoughts, her own terror. She straightened up and started pacing, back and forth, trying to keep her feet and her head busy. On her 13th lap, up and down, past the door, side-eyeing it every time as if she could will it to open, finally, finally, the door cracked open and Colt emerged, carefully closing it behind him.

“Thank God.” She couldn’t stop her hand from reaching out to brush his arm. He was here, real, alive. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face when Colt clasped her hand with a gentle squeeze.

“I got it. We’re good to go.”

“Logan? Mona? We’re all set, we gotta go.”

Mona’s voice was short on the line. “We might have a problem with the distraction.”

“What?”

“Well, Toby wanted to hook up a NOS system to this abandoned car but then he started taking the spark plugs out and now we don’t really have much of a car. Or a distraction.”

Colt hovered by her side. “What’s going on?”

“Delay on the distraction.”

He rolled his eyes. “Tell them to screw it and meet us back at the garage.”

She relayed the message and turned towards him. “Now what? We can’t just make a run for it.”

She followed his gaze down the hall, alighting on a small red box on the wall. He turned to her with a smirk. “I think this counts as an emergency, don’t you?”

“I think I do.” She beamed at him as they hurried to the fire alarm. “What’s the plan? Pull this and then what?”

He bit his lip, looking at her. “Too risky to head back to the kitchen. There should be an emergency exit at the end of this hall.”

“Ok. Got it.”

“Would you like to do the honors?”

“Gladly.” She grabbed the mallet and swung; the glass sprinkled to the ground and her careful fingers avoided the sharp edges to pull the lever. Immediately, the fire alarm kicked in, its blare echoing down the hallway. Shouting began in the kitchen, raised voices confused and panicking as emergency lights started flashing around them.

“Let’s go.” He grabbed her hand and together they took off.

~~~~~

They burst out the door, back entrance to the club leading to an alleyway, trash and probably worse piled high in rusting dumpsters. Ellie wrinkled her nose as they strode out into the street, fire alarm still loud behind them. She could hear shouts, yelling, and squeezed Colt’s hand.

“This way.” He led her down a block, ducking into another alley that led into a dead end, imposing chain link fence separating them from.

“Colt?”

He pulled her along to the fence. “Come on, bike’s just over here.”

She sighed, watching him place his hands on the fence, pulling himself up easily. She groaned. These heels were not meant for hopping fences. With a roll of her eyes, she kicked off the shoes and positioned her toes on the fence. With one last scan above her, she climbed, one step after another, before joining him at the top of the fence.

He looked surprised to see her perched next to him. “I was going to give you a hand.”

“Did you think I was a damsel in distress?” She scoffed at him.

He smiled, soft, before squeezing her shoulder. “I know you too well for that.”

“I could use a hand getting down?”

“Fine, fine.” He swung his leg over and leapt, landing hard, wiping his hands on his pants before reaching up to her. 

She screwed her eyes shut and jumped, crashing into him, his hands curving around her waist to steady her. She looked up at him, close enough to see the lashes lining his eyes, his lips curving into a smirk. “My hero.”

He only grinned and held her close, dropping a kiss on her forehead before turning to go.

“Hey, Colt?” She didn’t move, just stood there, looking up at him. “What did you need to get so badly?”

He sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small fob.

“What is it?”

He twirled it between careful fingers. “Car key.”

“For what?” She plucked it from him, studying it in the dim light.

His eyes darkened and he looked away, jaw tense. “Yet another payment to The Brotherhood.”

“Colt….” She handed it back to him, her fingers brushing his, before she put her hand on his cheek to turn his face, to look into his eyes. “We’re gonna figure it out. I swear.”

He looked at her and grinned, a small twitch of the lips that didn’t reach his eyes. “Yeah. I know.” He sighed again. “I know. But for now, we got what we need. We should get out of here.” She nodded and laced their fingers together again. Time to move.

They were almost to the end of the alley, so close to the main road, when Colt grabbed her hand, hard, He pulled her back, into the shadows, pushing her into a small alcove underneath a fire escape. Her breath left her lungs at the speed, the suddenness of it, then she heard what he heard. Footsteps. On the street. Coming this way.

She craned her neck but couldn’t see anything yet. Colt had her bracketed between him and the brick, profile sharp in front of her as wary eyes looked behind his shoulder, hands protectively falling to her waist.

She tried to slow her breathing, muffle any noise as the footsteps moved closer and she and Colt huddled in the dark.

The footsteps slowed, then stopped, right outside the alleyway, six feet from them. Ellie could hear her heart, Colt’s heart, both hearts pounding wildly, just waiting. She held her breath.

It could have been seconds, it could have been hours, she couldn’t tell, but finally, finally the person moved, footsteps trailing away from them, moving down the street, their hiding spot safe.

Ellie sagged against the bricks, still clutching the lapels of his jacket. “That was close.” The adrenaline was leaving her, the familiar shake coming back to her fingers.

Colt turned back to her, letting out a slow breath. It was so dark in the alcove, streetlights not reaching their hideaway; she could see his outline, the whites of his eyes, his teeth. Everything else was faded shades of grey, even as close as he was. He gave her a soft smile as his eyes trailed down her face, to her neck, to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. The smile faded, replaced with something that made Ellie’s stomach twist, her cheeks warm.

He trailed his thumb down her neck, focused intently on the skin before him. She didn’t realize what he was doing until he pressed firmly. The hiss that escaped her teeth shocked her, the pleasure-pain when he touched the mark he left, the sensitive skin a reminder of his lips on her neck.

“Colt?” It was a whimper, barely speech. She didn’t know who moved first but someone did, maybe they both did, and their lips collided, inelegant and hungry. She pulled on his suit jacket, hands clutching the fabric so hard she worried it would rip; even after their hips collided, no space between them, she knew would never get him as close as she wanted.

The kiss was rough, possessive, the kisses of people who outsmarted death and escaped terror and needed to feel something, something vibrant and wild and free, in order to embrace life again. She couldn’t stop the moans from deep in her throat. All she wanted to forget the fear of this night; maybe they could replace it with a better memory, a memory of what they had, not what they almost lost.

“Fuck, Ellie.” Colt bent to attack her neck, the hickie, every inch of her that he could reach with his mouth and his teeth as her head dropped against the wall.

“Please.” She slid her hands underneath his shirt so she could feel his skin under her fingertips, warm and solid and alive, feeling every inch of him in front of her. She started moving her hips, unconsciously, the alley and the danger fading away. “Colt, please.”

“Fuck.” His voice was low, mouth moving against her chest. “We can’t, Ellie, we-” He trailed off with a moan as Ellie’s fingers made their way to his pants. They were clumsy, shaking, but she managed to pull the zipper down and reach inside.

She started stroking, rhythmically, pulling him out into the night air as he moaned, voice catching as she worked him over.

“Ellie, fucking Christ.” His hand slid up her leg, callused thumb drawing a line on her inner thigh that made her moan, and continued under the skirt to shift her underwear to the side. “And they say I’m the bad influence.” She moaned, again, as his finger teased her slit before ducking inside. She was so wet that it slid in easy, another finger quickly joining the first as his thumb circled her clit.

“Please.” It sounded like she was crying, begging, voice wet, back arched away from the wall, desperate for more than his hands inside her.

“Fuck.” He pushed the skirt up, hands rough as he pushed her underwear down to the ground. “Fuck, anything you want, baby.” He grabbed the back of her thighs and, all of a sudden, she was in the air, being lifted against the bricks, trapped between the cool wall and Colt’s warmth. 

She reached down to help, position and angle awkward and new, but then he slid his hands lower down her thighs and swiveled his hips and then, oh my God, he was inside her, one smooth motion making her head slam back against the wall. He was deep, angle driving him so deep she could feel him in her throat, and she had to breathe for a second, eyes closed, tears leaking.

“Colt, move, please.” His grip was tight behind her legs, fingers digging into her flesh and holding her up as he slid into her, falling into a practiced rhythm as Ellie tried to get oxygen into her lungs. She knew what a risky situation they were in but she couldn’t stop the noises from coming out of her mouth, gasps and moans that only increased in volume with every thrust of his hips.

“Ellie.” Colt sounded wrecked, voice pulled from his throat as he kissed a trail down her neck, moving the strap of her tank top with his teeth so he could mouth the skin there. “Ellie, touch yourself. I can’t- Fuck, I don’t want to drop you.”

She reached down, pushing the skirt out of the way so her fingers could circle her clit, pace frantic to match the movement of Colt’s hips, the heat building in her spine, the scrape of the brick on her back, the smell of the smoke in his hair, the overwhelming sensations short-circuiting her brain as waves of pleasure started in her core. She bit her lip so she wouldn’t scream, burying her head in Colt’s neck as he thrust once more and everything exploded.

When she opened her eyes again, Colt’s head was resting at her neck, her arms in a death grip around his shoulders. Slowly, he eased her down; she moaned, a bereft sigh, as he slipped out of her and she put her feet on the ground.

He pulled back to watch her, amused. “Fuck, Ellie. And they think I’m the risk taker.”

She could only smile back, helplessly, running her hand through his hair. “You make me brave.” The words were weighty, serious.

“You already are brave.” His eyes gleamed in the night, fond smile playing on his lips. “You’re everything.”

She couldn’t stop the chuckle. “Really.”

“You are. You and me? We could run LA together, just you wait.” He ran his fingers down her face, thumb trailing over her lower lip.

“With you getting stuck in the basement of a nightclub?

“Well, you’d be there to bail me out.”

She could only gaze at him. "You’re lucky." 

“I know I am.” He pulled her to him. “Ellie, you’re my queen.”

“Promise?”

He didn’t answer, letting the adoration on his face speak for him as he kissed her again and again and again.

~~~~~

It was late when they got to the garage. She was a mess, they both were. She was wearing Colt’s suit jacket, which barely covered her skirt. Her underwear was long gone, used to clean herself up and then tossed in a dumpster. His shirt was missing most of the buttons and their hair was pointing in all directions.

She slowly crept through the shop floor, clutching Colt’s hand. Logan’s car was here, as was Mona’s. Apparently everyone had made it back safely, thank God. What a night.

“Hi, Ellie, Colt.”

“Ahh.” Ellie screamed as both she and Colt jumped.

Colt recovered first, “Hi, Mona. What are you doing up?”

“Just wanted to make sure you both got back ok.” She stood, rising from the folding chair she was perched on, sauntering towards them, dangerous smile wide on her face. Apparently, she had been waiting up for them.

Ellie took a deep breath.  _Weird_. “Ok, I’m just going to go up-”

“Oh, I wouldn’t go up there.” Mona walked towards Ellie, eyes dark, sway of her hips hypnotizing. 

Ellie shared a nervous look with Colt. “What are you talking about?”

“He’s a little….” Mona stopped, right in front of her, and pushed a lock of Ellie’s hair behind her ear. “…Scandalized.” With a flick of her wrist, Mona pulled the ear piece from Ellie’s ear, holding it up between two fingers, grinning wickedly.

Ellie gasped, face paling. “Did you hear…?”

“Oh, Ellie.” Mona tilted her head to look at Colt, standing stock still, eyes incredulous. “He’s weak, he had to stop listening after two minutes.” She took a step back, biting her lip. “But I heard everything.”

Ellie could only gape at her.

“So yeah, you might wanna find somewhere else to sleep tonight.” Mona winked at her. “I’m gonna go charge this. You never know what you might hear, am I right?”

Ellie couldn’t say a word, could feel her mortification staining her cheeks.

Mona smiled again, dark and wicked and absolutely delighted, before patting Ellie on the head. “Good night, your highness.”


End file.
